Ghost House
by defensive.writer
Summary: Seventy years into the future, the Burrow is a ghost house. Finally, Ginny Potter's greatgranddaughter comes back to figure out the mystery of it. A One Shot fic. Very future generation.


_One-Shot_, Ghost House, _by defensive.writer-._

**Era: **The Far Future

**Rating: **G

**Warnings: **None really.

**Disclaimer: **I do not OWN JKR's WONDERFUL characters. Just the POV one. [;

**Author's Comment: **Not the best writer. Sue me.

Stepping into the famous Burrow was a mystery for me. I have never seen it before nor lived in it before. To me, it's a ghost house. My great-grandmother Ginny Potter grew up here my dad says. No one has lived here in seven decades he says. My mother says everyone left and stopped coming to this house when Ginny died. Everyone says I look like her. I agree.

Many people say that I'm her reincarnation. I bare her soul within and it appears in the out. What does that mean exactly? I have no bloody clue. All I know is that something from deep inside led me to this house. I feel connected to it in some way. Maybe I am her, the original Ginny Potter: Ginny Weasley reincarnated.

I walked into the living room admiring the past covered in dust. I turned to the fireplace where the floo powder was used, and I was amazed at what I saw. Right above the mantelpiece was a moving portrait of a beautiful woman. She was standing in front of a tree with leaves blowing around her. It was obviously fall. The woman's auburn hair was blowing in the wind while she held her hat. Her chocolate brown eyes stared right back at me looking unblinkingly. She finally smiled. I blinked at her with my mouth opened. She looked exactly like me.

I stepped back with confused fear. I did look like her. Our resemblances were the same. We were like twins but it different lifetimes, in different bodies. Suddenly, the door from the kitchen burst open and the wind blew through the first floor. It became instantly chilly and I pulled my leather jacket closer to me as I continued to stare at the painting.

She finally did something other than smile; she nodded. I automatically knew what to do. I had to continue looking through the house, restoring the memories of the famous Weasley clan. Only few remain today, so I had to bring them back in some way.

I glided to the other stories breathing in the memories. I felt one with them; the good, the bad, and the ugly ones. It was a part of me; a missing part of me. It was a part of me that made me, me. I walked back downstairs into the kitchen.

_Crack!_ was the sound it made. It was the thing I stepped on. I looked down and picked up the mirror which was broken now. I looked at my cracked reflection. Heavy eyeliner around my brown eyes, light freckles were showing through my heavy make-up, blood red lipstick covered up my kissable lips, and a nose ring for the face jewelry. An emo look. I don't think my great-grandmother would be proud of my look, but it didn't matter. Or did it matter?

I felt as though the mirror held a certain significance to it, so I stowed it in my inside pocket of my jacket. I continued through the house hearing the clacking of my stiletto boots on the hard floor, touching everything; revitalizing its natural beauty. I touched the notable grandfather clock and gasped.

I hurriedly went back into the living room where great-grandmother Gin stood waiting. I looked at her angled color-stoked eyes and asked, "What am I to do here?" She just looked at me with her squinting eyes. Then, she all of a sudden lifted her hands, pointing up. I looked up and saw painted faces. I gasped, "Amazing."

"Amazing you say? That is my family. The most famous Weasley's of all time. And of course my husband, Harry Potter is up there. He was like family from the first time he stepped into the Burrow," she paused. "Ginny, why are you asking me what to do? You know what to do. It's deep inside of you. I have given you the power to restore the home that is very important to the wizarding world's history. I have passed along my gene of loving this house for a reason."

I blinked, again, utterly bewildered on what just happened. The portrait of my ancestor just talked to me. I didn't want to seem like an ignorant scion, so I stuttered, "I-I-I'm confused. You want me to redo this ghost house? You're crazy. You're a megalomaniac!" "I am not. You are. You are the one who is running away from fate. Your destiny."

I just stared at her as her hair flew in the picture's breeze. Thoughts began racing in my head, memories flashing. All the things I had picked up started to flood my brain. I started to get a headache. I looked away from the hypnotizing eyes. I turned knowing what to do and started striding towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" She yelled.

"To do what you want me to do."

"That a girl," I heard her say.

I smiled to myself as I closed the door and walked off the porch of the Burrow. I, Ginny Lily Potter had to show the world of magic, tell them about a specific Ghost House.

* * *

**(Not my first one-shot. Came to me last night. I would like reviews. -nods-)**


End file.
